


valentine's day (part one)

by kiholove



Series: valentine's day [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun has a special surprise for Hoseok.





	

After a few minutes of wandering down the hallways of the recording studio, Hoseok finally finds a small, out-of-the-way room where he can be alone while the others finish up. Though it's a relief to finish first and have his recording over with, it also means that he has to sit around waiting for everyone else since their manager won't allow anyone to leave until they're all done, in case anything is rearranged or anyone needs to re-record or switch parts last-minute. 

The room is clearly a lounge of some sort, containing only a couch and a few chairs, but it'll do. Hoseok closes the door behind him and sinks into the couch with an exaggerated sigh, clutching the group's shared iPad. 

They've been there recording for hours now and it doesn't seem like they'll be leaving anytime soon. Their manager had told them to get comfortable, predicting that they'd be there until at least two or three in the morning. 

Hoseok is so fucking tired. 

Rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, he leans back and loads a video onto the iPad. Lately, he can't stop watching old performances and critiquing himself. He knows that it's not a good idea, that it further damages his already low self-esteem. It's an even worse idea when he's tired like this, fatigue only amplifying his insecurities and making him oversensitive to everything. But he can't help it. After all, he just wants to be the best that he can be, wants to be valuable to the group and to his fans. But more often than not, he worries that his best is still not good enough. 

After a while, he's not even paying attention to the videos anymore, just sitting there with the iPad on his lap and a buzzing in his ears, mind empty of all thoughts but his exhaustion and anxiety. 

There's a knock at the door and Hoseok has to suppress the urge to tell whoever it is to go the fuck away. "Yeah?" he yells out, the annoyance clear in his voice. He picks up the iPad in a futile attempt to distract himself again. 

"It's me," the person on the other side of the door responds softly. Hoseok feels all of the irritation evaporate in an instant, replaced by a burst of warmth. 

It's Kihyun. 

Kihyun opens the door and steps inside, shutting it behind him. Hoseok's heart aches when he sees that Kihyun is just as exhausted as he is, his hair disheveled and dark circles under his pretty eyes. But even when tired, Kihyun still looks so beautiful to Hoseok, as if he's shining from within. Kihyun is just so cute and delicate and sweet, he reminds Hoseok of a little flower, or maybe an angel. 

Hoseok realizes that Kihyun must have just finished recording. He had heard some of it as he was leaving the recording area, proud and amazed as always by Kihyun's immense talent. When he sings, Kihyun has a way of touching Hoseok's heart and making everything around them feel soft and dreamy, like the world isn't such a cruel and scary place after all. When Kihyun sings, Hoseok falls in love all over again. 

He still counts himself lucky, still considers it a miracle that such a gorgeous, talented person like Kihyun would want to be with him when he's so mediocre in comparison.

Hoseok is so lost in his thoughts that his mind doesn't register that Kihyun has locked the door, and he's completely taken by surprise when Kihyun strides over to him with no preamble whatsoever, swoops down, takes his face between his hands, and kisses him, full and deep.

It's certainly a shock but it's wonderful. Hoseok feels rejuvenated by the kiss, warmth and happiness flooding back into his body and filling him up from his fingertips to his toes. He drops the iPad, thankful that it lands on the couch cushion and not on the floor. 

As suddenly as it started, it's over. Kihyun pulls back and Hoseok follows, leaning his face forward to kiss him again. Kihyun stops him with a firm hand on his chest, grinning at Hoseok's neediness. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kihyun whispers. 

Hoseok glances at the clock past Kihyun's shoulder and, sure enough, it's 12:07. 

"Oh Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, "I'm so, so sorry. I know this isn't very romantic to be here but I promise you that I do have something special planned for later and—" 

Kihyun cuts him off with a finger to his lips. 

Arousal shoots through Hoseok like lightning. Although he typically enjoys being the dominant one in their relationship, likes being the one to take care of Kihyun lovingly when they get physical, Kihyun needy and submissive and clinging to Hoseok like he's his life source, he also enjoys when Kihyun's bossy side comes out. And he knows that as much as Kihyun loves being taken care of, being sweetly wrapped up in Hoseok's arms, Kihyun also loves the feeling of having Hoseok wrapped around his finger and at his complete mercy. 

Their relationship is dynamic and complex, and they're still discovering new things about each other: what they like, what they need, and what they want to give to each other. 

Kihyun takes a step back and removes his shoes and socks, then his hoodie, his hair getting adorably ruffled as he pulls it over his head. He's wearing dark, ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt that brings out the healthy glow of his skin. Hoseok realizes with a burst of fondness that it's _his_ t-shirt. It hangs loosely off of Kihyun's frame, dips a little at the collar to reveal his collarbones. He really looks like an angel now. 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, a little breathless, all too aware of the heat starting to pool in his lower body, "what are you doi—" 

Kihyun interrupts him again, this time with a hand over his mouth. 

"Shh," Kihyun says. "No talking." 

He removes his hand and leans down to kiss Hoseok again. It's scorching hot and wet and Hoseok can't help but moan into Kihyun's mouth when Kihyun swipes his tongue across Hoseok's lips, pushes inside for just a moment. Hoseok is about to deepen the kiss when Kihyun pulls away again, and a high-pitched whine escapes from Hoseok's throat. 

Hoseok nearly chokes when Kihyun drops to his knees on the floor in front of him, undoes the buttons of Hoseok's pants, and pulls down the zipper. He meets Hoseok's gaze and smirks, his eyes sparkling with mischief and affection, and Hoseok's face heats up, his heart swelling in his chest. 

Maintaining eye contact, Kihyun peels off Hoseok's pants down to the middle of his thighs. Then, he slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Hoseok's underwear and slowly pulls it down, revealing Hoseok's half-hard cock. Hoseok gasps a little at the contact with the cool air of the room, which is followed by the warmth of Kihyun's fingertips lightly brushing up and down the shaft. Hoseok feels like putty in Kihyun's hands. 

Kihyun reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small packet of lube. Hoseok realizes with a rush of pleasure that Kihyun had planned this. 

"Kihyun," he murmurs, but then he remembers that he's not supposed to talk. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes and laughs, then tears open the packet and pours it out onto his hands, warming it up and getting his fingers good and slick. 

Hoseok inhales sharply when Kihyun finally takes him in hand and gives a few gentle tugs, just to start things off. Kihyun's hands are so soft and smooth sliding up and down Hoseok's cock, he worries that he'll come within a few seconds and ruin Kihyun's whole game. Already starting to lose his mind, Hoseok reaches to grab onto Kihyun's shoulder but is halted by Kihyun's heated gaze. It sends a wonderful shiver running through Hoseok's body. 

"No touching," Kihyun states. "Not until I say so." 

Hoseok complies and instead, grips the couch cushions on either side of him, biting down on his lower lip as Kihyun resumes his movements and starts to work Hoseok to full hardness. He drags his hand up and down in drawn-out, languid motions, his thumb occasionally swiping along the underside and over the tip. His other hand grips Hoseok's thigh hard enough to leave marks. 

Kihyun goes so teasingly slow, it makes Hoseok's head spin. But even as he struggles to maintain his own composure, Hoseok can see that Kihyun is starting to be affected too. His face is flushed and sweat has started to dot along his forehead, his breath growing more rapid and ragged. Kihyun has always been the noisier of the two of them, and sure enough, Hoseok can already hear the small, desperate sounds escaping from Kihyun's pretty pink lips. 

Hoseok feels like he can't breathe, pleasure constricting his entire body, his heart pounding hard in his chest. His cock starts to leak at the tip and Kihyun goes faster, his grip tightening at the base and releasing at the tip. Hoseok starts to feel that familiar warmth low in his abdomen, building and building and building until he's right there, right on the edge. 

"Kihyunnie," he gasps, "I'm going to—," 

But then, Kihyun stops and withdraws his hand. Hoseok can't help the loud yell of complaint that rips itself out of his throat. 

Kihyun just shakes his head, reminding him to be quiet. 

Then, Kihyun stands up, though he has a little trouble doing so, his legs shaking and disoriented from his own arousal. He slides off his jeans and then his underwear, lets them pool on the floor, but he keeps the t-shirt, his own cock nearly hard and starting to bulge. 

He straddles Hoseok's lap on the couch, balancing on his knees, and Hoseok starts to see stars dancing in the corners of his vision. Realizing what's about to happen, Hoseok reaches for Kihyun again and Kihyun slaps his hand away with a loud smack. 

Kihyun opens another small packet of lube and re-slicks his hands. Then, right there, hovering over Hoseok's lap, he starts to work himself open, one hand gripping Hoseok's shoulder and the other dipping into his own entrance. 

Hoseok feels like he could come, untouched, just from watching this. Kihyun's eyes are half-closed, fluttering, his face a deep red now, all sorts of beautiful whines and whimpers escaping his lips as he fingers himself. His mouth hangs open and his breath comes out harsh and uneven, tiny teardrops starting to form at the corners of his eyes. 

He keeps stretching himself, circling his rim and dragging his fingers in and out tortuously slow, first one, then two, then a third. The noise is wet and obscene and it's taking every bit of Hoseok's self-control for him to stay still while this all happens just inches from his cock. He feels drunk, the whole room spinning around him, his eyes starting to lose focus, his whole body going hot. 

Kihyun is prepped and fully hard now, his cock bobbing against the bottom of the t-shirt and lube dripping out of his hole. He pauses for a moment, catches his breath. Then, Kihyun takes the hand that he had been using on himself and reaches to grip Hoseok's other shoulder. He stretches up on his knees, lines up his entrance with the tip of Hoseok's cock and, with a loud, shuddering moan, lowers himself down. 

Hoseok feels like he's in heaven or, if he's not in heaven, that he surely wants to die like this, every cell inside him ignited with pleasure. Kihyun is so warm and tight and smooth around him, his body thrumming, taking Hoseok in so perfectly like they were made to fit together. 

Kihyun takes a few moments to adjust, every tiny movement sending delicious waves of heat pulsing through Hoseok's body. Hoseok wants so badly to touch him, to grab him and maybe flip them over so that he can pound into Kihyun right there on the couch. But of course, he can't. He's not allowed to touch Kihyun until Kihyun says so. Instead, he settles for leaning forward as much as he can so that Kihyun's cock is trapped between them, sliding against both their stomachs with every shift of their bodies. 

Finally, just when Hoseok thinks he can take the anticipation no longer, Kihyun starts to move. He rolls his hips, slides himself up and then back down, painstakingly slow at first, taking Hoseok in as deep as he can with each undulation. He moans and whimpers and whines, gasps out Hoseok's name with urgency, a symphony of filthy sounds and the sweetest music to Hoseok's ears. He trembles and clenches around Hoseok's cock, each squeeze building up the heat in Hoseok's body. 

After what feels like hours of delirious, slow-burning pleasure, Kihyun leans forward, touching his forehead to Hoseok's. Their lips brush and Kihyun pants into Hoseok's mouth. 

"Hoseok," he breathes out. "Touch me." 

Hoseok whimpers in relief and grabs for Kihyun's waist on both sides, his fingers pressing so hard that he knows there will be bruises by the time they're done. 

From there, Hoseok takes over. While Kihyun clings onto his shoulders, Hoseok rocks him up and down with his strong arms, setting a gentle, lazy rhythm. Eventually, he starts to go harder and faster, rolling his hips to thrust up into Kihyun, his cock sliding in and out of Kihyun's hole with a thick, squelching noise that's straight out of Hoseok's dirtiest fantasies. 

Kihyun removes his hands from Hoseok's shoulders and grips his face, kisses him deeply as he's impaled on Hoseok's cock. It's sloppy and desperate and uncoordinated, their tongues sliding together smooth and slick. Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun's back, pulls him flush against his chest, Kihyun's cock pressed against his stomach. 

That wonderful heat starts to culminate again, intense and overwhelming. Hoseok can feel sweat dripping down his forehead as he begins to lose his grip on reality. Kihyun's too far gone to make any more noises now, his throat working erratically as his lips tremble and his mouth falls open against Hoseok's in a silent cry.

Everything is reduced to pure sensation, like all that exists in the universe is the heat of Kihyun's body, the softness of his skin, the wetness of their mouths, time and space halted and the whole world still just for them, just for this moment. 

And then, there's only the marvelous burn of impending orgasm, building and building and building until Hoseok can only see white. 

They come undone almost simultaneously, Kihyun first with a strangled yell, clenching and shaking and shuddering, spilling thickly in between them. A moment later, Hoseok comes inside of Kihyun, waves of pleasure rolling through his body and tears leaking from his eyes, nearly passing out from the intensity of the impact. 

With a shaky exhale, Kihyun leans forward, rests his head on Hoseok's shoulder. They come down together, hearts pounding, sweaty and gross but euphoric beyond belief. Hoseok loses track of time and of his own existence, has no idea how long they stay there like that. Kihyun seems to be struggling to remain conscious, his eyes glazed over, limp and pliant with Hoseok still inside of him, Hoseok's arms supporting his weight. 

Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door. 

"Hoseok, are you still in there?" comes Minhyuk's voice, loud and grating, piercing through the heavenly fog of their post-coital bliss. 

Hoseok tries to remember how to speak, what words mean, how language works. 

"Yeah," he replies, voice scratchy and completely wrecked. "What's up?" 

Minhyuk jiggles the handle on the other side of the door and Hoseok hears him huff in frustration. 

"Hoseok, why is the door locked?" he asks. Then, Hoseok hears him gasp and when he speaks again, his voice is positively dripping with mirth. 

"Oh God, Hoseok!" Minhyuk squeals, "were you just whacking it in there?" 

Kihyun snorts against Hoseok's shoulder. 

"It's...you know...," Hoseok stammers, grinning so wide his face hurts, "...good stress relief." 

"Hoseok, you're disgusting!" Minhyuk shrieks, laughing his ass off. He takes a few moments to calm down before he continues. 

"I just came over here to let you know that Jooheon just finished and we're both going out to get some food for everyone. Changkyun's up next but it shouldn't be too much longer. I mean, we should be able to go home at least before the sun rises...hopefully. Maybe. Anyway, did you want something special to eat?" 

"No, anything's fine," Hoseok answers, his heart swelling with affection as Kihyun shifts on his lap like a little kitten. 

"If you say so," Minhyuk says, "you've now promised to accept and enjoy whatever we bring back. No complaining. And if you see Kihyun around, tell him that the same goes for him. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Heck, for all I know he's off whacking it somewhere too." With that, Minhyuk leaves. 

After a few more moments of blissful silence, they reluctantly peel themselves away from each other to clean up and to straighten themselves out. Kihyun gets dressed, is so out-of-it that it takes him a few tries to get his jeans on correctly. Hoseok watches him with a bright, affectionate gaze. 

They eventually end up back on the couch, Hoseok sitting up and Kihyun lying down with his head in Hoseok's lap. Hoseok runs his fingers through Kihyun's hair and Kihyun closes his eyes, breathing slowly, basking in the gentle touches. 

"Hoseok," Kihyun murmurs. 

"What is it, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok replies, playing with Kihyun's ear. 

Kihyun sits up and turns so that he's sitting side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder with Hoseok. He looks down at his hands. 

"I know I'm not great with words," Kihyun says, "or with grand, romantic gestures. That's always been your thing." Hoseok laughs and Kihyun turns his head to look into Hoseok's eyes. He takes Hoseok's hands in between his and presses softly. 

"But even so, Hoseok," Kihyun says, "I hope you know that I'd do anything for you." 

Hoseok's heart skips a beat, the sincerity in Kihyun's voice and in Kihyun's expression leaving him breathless. Before Kihyun can continue, Hoseok takes his face between his hands and kisses him, chaste and sweet. Kihyun's lips are still swollen, warm to the touch, and so, so perfect. 

Hoseok doesn't know much, but he knows that he loves Kihyun, and that Kihyun loves him.


End file.
